futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Greyman
Welcome! Please feel free to leave a message for me at the bottom of my talk page. New man in town Hi, Aaron! I'm glad you're here. :) -- Danny (talk) 03:00, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Hi, RE: hi hi, im a huge fan of futurama. I also work in Halopedia, Halofanon, and Halomods. I hope to contriute to this wiki more. thx :D --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:20, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Main page Hi, Aaron -- It's actually way better for Google if the main page just says "Futurama", rather than "Futurama Wiki". If there's stuff that you want to put on a "Futurama" page, it would be great if you put that on the main page, and make the main page be that article. We should have more keywords on the main page anyway, like the main characters and cast names. That'll help Google-wise too. -- Danny (talk) 01:15, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Infobox New Infobox Your new infobox makes everything nice and clean and concise. Thank you for this work. Assistant Editor would be good to give a line on its own; it occurs frequently, and giving it its own line makes it 100% unequivocal. Old Episode Guide boxes There are a couple of pieces of information from these, and the Episode Lists that preceded them, that I would like to preserve; see below. You'll start seeing the old Guides in season 3 and on, if you havent already. Just roll the new right over the failed prototype; I have given up on it completely. For the purposes of maximum content with minimum effort, I am starting at the end episode and working backwards, using your infobox design; the old Guides at least can serve as placeholders until I am through with pages that have lists or less. Caption (from the opening sequence) and captions mistakenly labelled, "Promotion": this is a lot of work to replace, and I feel strongly that it should be included. They were, however, the reasons for the huge size of the old boxes, as they take up multiple lines. They also go nicely with 2 other bits of info that come up infrequently, also from the opening sequence: the still image referred to as Cartoon, which is in every episode, but the information isn't always available, and the rare "Promotion", which features a spoof advertisement. Because these are all from the opening sequence, I would like to put them in their own section, or in a smaller section under Production. If you could leave them in the edit in whatever way you find appropriate, that would help me. Abstract These are always well written, havent seen a bad one yet. They are tightly focused plot outlines in 3 sentences and are arguably a better format than is seen elsewhere. I prefer to tell the whole story, myself, but since they also make an excellent prototype/placeholder for a synopsis / plot / story or w/e we are going to call those, again, if you just copy them in below the infobox, it would help. Guests has only been a problem on the one page that I saw, the pre-redirect Mars University page, (currently the redirect page itself, accessible through the front page episode listing) and was included in another episode, but those names can be used in Plot, references, etc, and can be stuck in Cast under Production or in Trivia or somesuch. Also useful info. Can't help thinking I left something out, though that is probably all. Good luck and happy editing VvAnarchangelvV 05:15, 24 December 2007 (UTC) (Talk toVvAnarchangelvV) :I like the infobox that Aaron's created -- if anything, I think it's a little too long. :Season and episode number could be on one line -- 101 or 1.1 for the first episode of the season, 102 or 1.2, etc. :I don't think we need a line for running time, given that every episode is 30 minutes long. :I'd prefer just having the credited writer and director in the box. I don't think we need assistant directors or storyboard artists there. :For me, the infobox isn't meant to replace all of the information in the article. It's a quick sketch of the most important information -- season/episode number, date, writer, director -- plus some navigation to take you to the previous and next episodes. :I totally agree that everything that you mention should be in the article; it just doesn't need to be in the infobox. -- Danny (talk) 06:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Episode title formatting I woke up this morning and smacked myself in the head to realize that you probably shouldn't even try to italicize episode titles; in MLA (and I think a few other style guides), episodes of a series get quotation marks, and only the name of the series itself is italicized. So maybe that saves you a headache? Gonk (''Gonk!'') 13:45, 24 December 2007 (UTC)